Vinnie Sundae: The Sweet Date
by FS1Pets
Summary: Vinnie has a date with a special bunny in Sweet Delights. ( Vinnie x Buttercream ) Requested by: lilanimalluv92 :D


It was an awesome summer day in DownTown City. In Littlest Pet Shop,

Vinnie was practicing his dance moves by the tunnel in the corner of the day care when he realized what time it was.

" Oh my gosh! I have to be at Sweet Delights in five minutes! "

Today Vinnie and Buttercream are having a secret date at Sweet Delights.

Vinnie had a crush on Buttercream. She was so cute and sweet. She liked to dance just like him. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying most of the time, Vinnie thought that she was the most cutest bunny.

" Hi Vinnie Bo Binnie! "

A familiar voice called out. It was Buttercream Sundae peeking from the hole in the wall.

" Oh, hey Buttercream. Haha nice to see you here. " Vinnie rubbed his arm. " I thought that you wanted me over there. "

" Oh, well I got super duper excited to see my buddy bro, I decided to hippity hoppity right over here! "

Vinnie smiled and blushed a bit. He really liked the way she talks, even if he can't quite understand.

" Ok, that's cool. Well I guess Im ready to go. But next time, could you come a little quieter?"

" I don't want anyone hearing about this. "

" Yay! Lets go buddy bro! "

When no one was looking, he quietly went over to the secret hole and walked through it with Buttercream. The two pets went into Sweet Delights. Buttercream took Vinnie into the closet with all the ingredients and sweets.

" Hey yo Buttercream? Can we be careful here? I really don't want to get locked up in this place again. "

" Don't worry buddy bro! We we'll be hey ok! Safe as two buddies in a ruggy! "

" Ok what ever you say Butter dude. "

And they both went into the closet together.

Buttercream Sundae and Vinnie Terrio hung out in the Sweet Delights closet. They both ate loads of delicious pink frosting. They both had it all over their faces.

They were having lots of fun.

" Hey Vinnie buddy bro! I have something super shmuperly fantastically fantastic for you! "

" Oh sweet what is it? " Vinnie said, his voice muffled from stuffing frosting in his face.

" I have a special sweetsy treatsy yummy in your tummy cupcake just for my bestie bro! "

Buttercream took out a huge, gigantic, delicious looking cupcake. It has green and vanilla white frosting with lots of sprinkles, sugar, and a big, shiny cherry on top!

Vinnie eyes widened and his long tongue hung out of his mouth, drooling as he stared at the awesome cupcake given to him from his crush.

" Well? Don't you just love, love, lovity love it? "

" Yeaaaaaaahhh. " Vinnie kept on staring at the cupcake. It was so beautiful.

" How about we share it? "

" I'd lovity love that. " And no more than two seconds later, Vinnie and Buttercream stuffed their faces with cupcake. Vinnie belched.

" That was so awesome. "

Then suddenly, Vinnie and Buttercream had a crazy sugar rush and started dancing and bouncing around and singing songs. They were having so much fun. Vinnie never wanted this date to end. While they were dancing, Vinnie accidentally tripped and his nose touched Buttercream's. He suddenly felt very awkward and blushed.

" Hey bestie bro your cheeksy cheeks are turning pinkie pink! "

Vinnie just blushed even more. He rubbed his arm and looked at the ground.

" Buttercream dude, can I tell you a secret? "

" Sure Vinnie. " Buttercream actually calmed down and listened to her best friend.

" Um, ok you know how we decided to have this..date? "

" Yeah.."

" Well, actually, ever since you've first showed up to LPS, I..I..."

Vinnie was nervous. He felt kinda sick. He couldn't tell if it was because he ate to much sugar, of because he was just scared to tell her how he felt.

He took a deep breath, and gulped.

" Buttercream, I like you. No, I love you. You're always so fun and sweet and awesome and whenever I see you you give me butterflies and I just want to hang out with you everyday and I.."

Then suddenly, Buttercream hugged him and kissed him. Vinnie saw a fantasy of sugary meadows, candies and sweets everywhere.

He saw a vision of him and Buttercream getting married and riding in a cupcake on their honey moon.

He never wanted that moment to end. He has never kissed a girl before. And now he knows what it's like. And it was awesome! When Buttercream finished kissing him, he heard Blythe call for him.

" Vinnie, your owner is here! "

" Hey I gotta go dude. "

" Kay Kay, bestie bro. " Buttercream kissed him on the cheek and hopped away. Vinnie sighed. He walked though the hole, and thought about Buttercream. I guess they were officially BF and GF.

Vinnie knew that he would be seeing her again soon.

" I love you too Vinnie.."

THE END :)


End file.
